Love is Powerful
by MasterGX
Summary: A world where a blood donation causes Gwen Stacy to become Spider-Woman. What happens after?


She had nearly lost her life a few days ago. Peter could see Gwen laying on the bed motionless. He was so worried about what was going to happen to her. She had lost a lot of blood while trying to help him fight Green Goblin. Peter had killed him for that, even though he used to be his best friend, Harry Osborne. He was too far gone at the point. The hospital didn't know what to do with her, and she needed a blood transfusion fast. Peter immediately volunteered to donate, and luckily it came up that he was a match. His blood was O-, meaning he could give it to Gwen. Peter had also not left her place in the three days she had been in hospital. Before this, he had planned to propose to her. They had been together for five years, and today was their anniversary. It was such a sad event, as he was hoping to propose to her on this day, but she was still unconscious, still clinging on to life.

However, what Peter didn't realize was that giving his blood changed Gwen Stacy's cells, and made her develop the same powers that Peter had gotten from the radioactive spider all those years ago. Her body was reacting well, and nothing was unusual as the doctors were inspecting her. However, they did realize that she was starting to recover especially well, but didn't really think too much of it.

It was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon where Peter finally heard something coming from Gwen.

"Peter…" Gwen murmured. Peter was surprised, and immediately rushed to her side to check on her.

"Hey, hey, how are you doing?" Peter asked. He felt so relieved on his girlfriend's recovery. It had only been three days since the afternoon since she had been injured.

"I've been better." Gwen said, but she then smiled. "I'm happy you're here. How long have I been out?"

"It's only been three days since the Green Goblin attacked us. I'm just so happy you're finally awake, babe," Peter exclaimed, with tears slowly coming out of his eyes.

Gwen's smile was even wider now. To know how much Peter loved her made her feel better, even though at that current moment, her head was spinning and she was feeling nauseous.

The doctor came in after hearing all the commotion. He smiled at the sight of the couple enjoying themselves. He cleared his throat to get the two's attention.

"So Miss Stacy, I see you've finally awoken. How do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Weird. I feel nauseous, and kind of dizzy. Is that normal after waking up?" Gwen replied..

"Well, given your current situation, I wouldn't say so. But after you leave the hospital and still feel the same, please make sure to contact me. Alright? You can leave tomorrow." The doctor then left the office, leaving the couple alone once more.

"You should go home and sleep in our bed for once. You look like a mess," Gwen cheekily said, as she stroked his hair to straighten it out. Before Peter could reply something really obvious, she retorted "and don't say 'I won't leave you.' You've done more than enough for me. Now do something for me and go home and sleep."

Peter nodded, and realized that she was right. He had been by her side for the past three days, and he was growing exhausted.

"One more hour. I want to talk to you a little bit about something that might have happened." Peter suddenly realized something.

Gwen's look became a look of worry, but trusted her boyfriend. "Go on, what is it? You're worrying me, Peter."

"So, you were losing a lot of blood on the first day, and I turned out that I was able to donate blood to you." Peter didn't have to finish his thoughts before both he and Gwen knew what that meant.

"Does that mean I might have the same powers as you?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe. I'm not really sure if it's true or not. But we'll just have to see what happens, alright Gwen?" Peter replied. "I didn't know if you were going to live or not, so I just volunteered immediately to donate my blood to you."

"If I do have Spider powers, can I join you in your little adventures?" Gwen asked hopefully.

Peter thought about it for a bit. She had nearly lost her life in his battle between the Green Goblin, and wanted her to avoid the same fate. But if she had spider powers, she would have a healing factor that would let her be able to resist more damage. "Yes. I would love a partner in being a superhero. But please be careful, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Gwen held out her hand and placed it in Peter's. "You know I could never do that. I promise you I'll be careful. I'm so excited! I'm finally able to join you in your fight against crime. I've always wanted to do this since you told me about your powers." Gwen then leaned into Peter for a kiss. She then slyly told him, "Once we get out of here, we'll do much more."

**-X-**

Peter had gone home at around six o'clock. He had decided to surprise Gwen when they got back with a nice date, and then decided to tell her how he truly felt and that he would propose to her. However, he was really tired from all the stress from waiting for Gwen to go back.

He and Gwen had recently bought a rather nice apartment, two bathrooms and three bedrooms. Secretly, Peter had bought this apartment so he and Gwen could have a family together. It was in a good section of Queens in New York City. It was rather close to his aunt May, and also close to the crime of the city.

He ate dinner himself. Peter thought himself as a rather decent chef, and Gwen agreed with him completely. She always loved his food, and enjoyed eating with him everyday. They had a truly happy relationship, but it was bad when she was always worrying about Peter's safety as Spider-Man. She always accepted what he was doing and why he was stopping crime, but also was really worried whenever Peter would come back injured and exhausted.

Peter made himself a nice chicken curry, and ate it quicker than he realized. He didn't realize how hungry he was. He didn't eat much during his time in the hospital, as he was wracked with grief and regret on Gwen's near death experience. By the time he was done, it was already 8:30 PM, and he decided to call it a night and sleep right then, even though it was super early.

Peter collapsed in his king-sized bed that he shared with his girlfriend, and immediately fell asleep. He dreamt of how Gwen reacted when he proposed to her. He was hopeful for his future with Gwen, and his future as Spider-Man alongside Gwen.

**-X-**

He woke up at ten in the morning. Groggy and still slightly sleepy, he slowly got up and got ready to go see Gwen again. He had worn his Spider-Man suit under his regular clothes in case anything had happened while getting Gwen from the hospital. He also brought along the engagement ring that he had kept in his pocket for a few weeks, but never knew when to do it. He thought that today was the right case, and promised to propose once dinner was done.

The hospital was only 15 minutes away, and Peter was in the hospital before he knew it. He immediately went to the room Gwen was at, and found her sitting on her bed, looking happy on her phone, browsing the internet. She was already out of her hospital gown, and back into some nice clothes. Peter was so happy to see her to her old self again. Gwen saw him immediately, and jumped up to give him a big hug.

"Glad to see you looking so good again," Peter said to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now let's get out of here, please? I'm getting sick of it here already, even though it's only been 14 hours since I woke up." Gwen replied.

The two attempted to break apart, but Gwen couldn't get her hand off of Peter's jacket. It seemed to be really stuck there. Gwen looked incredibly worried, but Peter simply laughed at the sight.

"You'll get used to it. You just need to breathe, relax. I dealt with the same thing when I first got my powers." Peter said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'll try." Gwen replied, who listened to what her boyfriend said. She let go of her frustrations and tried relaxing. It took a little while, but it eventually worked.

"Good job! I knew you could do it. I'll teach you all the basics soon of being Spider-man. But now, I want to bring you somewhere special," Peter exclaimed happily for her success.


End file.
